Polandball: The Movie
Polandball: The Movie is based on the meme of Polandball. It is about Polandball's repeatedly failed attempts to get into space and will include a secondary plot of Georgiaball trying to take over the world. It is an animated movie and the countryballs will hop around to move in the movie. It stars Chris Pratt, Kelly Metzger, Elizabeth Banks, Tom Holland, Morgan Freeman, Tara Strong, Samuel L. Jackson, Will Ferrell, Brent Miller, Kirby Morrow, Grey DeLisle, and Ryan Reynolds. It will be released in 2019, and a sequel will be released, entitled, 'Polandball 2: Eliminate Kebab. ' Cast * Chris Pratt as Polandball, a countryball representing the country of Poland. His role in the story is his various attempts to get into space. * Kelly Metzger as Franceball, representing the country of France, is one of Polandball's friends who tries to help him get into space. She is also dating Germanyball * Elizabeth Banks as Tongaball, representing the country of Tonga, who is in love with Poland but is too afraid to tell him. * Tom Holland as Georgiaball, representing the country of Georgia in Asia, is a madman who plots to take over the world. * Morgan Freeman as USAball, representing the country of United States, is a friend of Polandball who wants him to go into space but can't figure out how. * Tara Strong as Sloveniaball, representing the country of Slovenia, is the USA's wife and is relevant because she is one of Polandball's best friends and wants to figure out how to get him in space * Samuel L. Jackson as Canadaball, the awesome guy representing Canada who gives Polandball free maple syrup. * Will Ferrell as UKBall, representing the United Kingdom, Polandball's friend who helps the US figure out a way to get Polandball into space. * Brent Miller as Germanyball, representing Germany, Polandball's neighbor * Kirby Morrow as Netherlandsball, representing the Netherlands * Grey DeLisle as Lithuaniaball, representing Lithuania, Polandball's ex-wife * Ryan Reynolds as Icelandball, representing Iceland, an ally of Polandball * Benincio del Toro as Spainball * Adam Sandler as Finlandball * Kunal Nayyar as Indiaball * Peter Dinklage as Brazilball * Jim Parsons as Barbadosball * Scott Menville as Tuvaluball * Khary Payton as Palauball Plot One morning, Germanyball walks up to Polandball's house and wakes him up. Polandball lets him in and asks what he is doing and Germanyball reveals that he is changing his flag to a vertical Polish flag. Suddenly, Polandball wakes up from his nightmare and realizes it is morning. Polandball walks outside and sees his friends Franceball and Canadaball. He walks with them down the streets and tells them he finally has a solution to his ability to "cannot into space". Franceball laughs and tells him he is crazy. Polandball asks USAball when he meets up with him for materials to build a spaceship. USAball says he can have some and Polandball starts to build a spaceship. It looks very rickety and rackety but Polandball thinks it is ready. Polandball flies in the air but is stopped by a nuke. He thinks it is North Korea but refuses to attack because he doesn't want to start a world war. Meanwhile, Georgiaball watches the nuke blow up Polandball's ship and laughs, knowing it was him who launched the nuke. He calls his allies Spainball, Finlandball, and Tuvaluball and tells them to sabotage Polandball's space attempts. Spainball launches a bull at Polandball's rocket, Finlandball gets it wet with water from a large lake, and Tuvalu overflows it. Polandball fails every attempt, and can't figure out why. Georgiaball tells USAball that Polandball is planning to invade Germanyball, and USAball freaks out. He punishes Polandball with sanctions and lets him go. Germanyball comes up to Polandball the next day and sees him crying. Germanyball asks him what's wrong and Polandball tells him USAball thought he was going to invade him. Germanyball goes and smacks USAball and tells him to apologize to Polandball. but germany curse when USA said: you are rude, i am going to nuke you